Humanity
by we are the light
Summary: He's never seen someone be so human in a place so feral. / Cato's POV during Spark, M for cussing and dark themes


**HUMANITY**

_He's never seen someone be so human in a place so feral. Cato's POV during the events of Spark. _

**pre-games**

_his eyes are locked on her_

_her eyes are fixed elsewhere_

_he's confident_

_but he's not aware, she doesn't care_

{-.-}

The first time he lays his eyes on her it's down to pure chance.

He didn't watch the reapings. He got bored, but Enorbaria and Brutus told him the tributes that stood out. She was one of them actually.

He's annoyed after seeing the District 12 tributes stealing all of the attention at the opening ceremony and decides to look at the rest of his competition (if he can even call them that. They're all pathetic). He sees her talking to her escorts; she's the essence of a tree. She looks strong in her outfit, beautiful if he's really pushing it. The branches of the corset wrap around her slim frame which make her look what the Capitol would call _desirable_. She's not really his type though as he prefers blondes. So he looks around again but she's looking at him now. He looks back at her and tilts his head a little upwards with a smirk on his face, ready to unnerve her. But he doesn't just simply _look_ at her; he checks her out to make her feel completely uncomfortable.

But she narrows her eyes at him, and in a glance he thinks that she's sussed him out already, because there's a confident smile on her face which screams _I'm going to win_.

He decides to look out for her in training.

{-.-}

She walks in with her district partner and stands on the circle she's supposed to. She's directly opposite him and he catches her eye with that smirk on his face. She folds her arms in response and looks away.

He's a bit impressed. She knows how to play the game of being confident but can she actually fight? When they're dismissed he goes straight to the knife station with his District partner Clove. She's better than he is but it's her speciality. He can use a sword better than she can ever hope.

But that girl from 7 stays by the survival stations by herself which is a little odd as most of the other tributes are desperately trying to find out how to use weapons. He decides to go and lift some weights in the other side of the room instead just so he can have a better overview of his competition. He knows the girl's name is _Willow_ because he's seen the odds sheet and she's going to die about sixteenth. Still, he somehow hopes that she isn't _that_ weak.

Marvel comes over. They made an alliance with the Careers from 1 the previous day, along with the girl Career from 4. It was their mentors who really organised it, as it is somewhat of a tradition that all Career tributes form an alliance just to help them out in the beginning. He's got a smile on his face and that's when Cato realises that Willow has gone over to climb on the netting.

"I see the way the girl from 7 carries herself like an arrogant bitch, I think I'm gonna go unnerve her."

Cato nods whilst pulling up a weight which is too heavy for any normal person before he slams it down rather dramatically. "I'll be watching; just to see her face when you do."

Marvel goes over to start climbing the netting too. Once a little up it he shakes it hard and Cato can see Willow's face going red with anger. She carries on though, and once on the descent Marvel clambers up so he's right at the top and in control of the whole of the netting. He shakes it again before he twists it around; leaving her hanging for dear life.

She's stronger than Cato thought. But Marvel twists round the netting really fast throwing her to the floor with a thump. He can't help but to laugh because the girl who was so confident is lying on the floor looking so helpless. In seconds she stands up; with a vacant look washing over her face and she walks over to the other side of the room. He looks at Marvel and he continues laughing like a man possessed.

Then there's a thump. He looks to the wall near to his head and there's an axe sticking out of it.

He shuts up, as does Marvel.

Cato looks over and she's grinning with self satisfaction on her face and he's just been humiliated by _lowlife scum_. He's livid; actually maybe more than that because no-one has ever defied him back at the Academy or _ever._

He's glad when she's escorted out of the room by Peacekeepers because maybe then she'll have some sense knocked into her.

{-.-}

"I want the girl from 7 as my kill." Glimmer states at lunch.

Cato stops eating his high protein meal and gives a sideways glance to Marvel. The Career from 1 receives the steely look before Cato looks to Glimmer. "She's _mine_."

"I don't dislike her as much as you do. But she's arrogant and annoying." Glimmer finishes chewing her lettuce leaf and smiles at Cato. "You know I could let her be your kill for a price..." she trails off as she connects her hand over Cato's. He's clutching a knife and he pulls both of his hands away in case he stabs the whore. Although that wouldn't be so bad.

"I'll still get her before you." He wipes his mouth on a napkin before he stabs the knife into the table. He leaves the Career table to an awkward silence.

{-.-}

He goes back to the training room early (not to see her, of course). He opens the door and he sees her swiping the air with a sword, practising on nothing before she actually hits the dummies. She cuts the head off one cleanly and quickly. He hates to admit it but he's impressed by a piece of lower district _scum_. She's intriguing, to say the least. She kicks the head to the corner of the rooms before she turns towards him. She's panting and in response to seeing him she impales a dummy through the torso and leaves the sword sticking out of its chest.

They converse, if that's what you'd like to call it.

"Not bad 7. I was expecting you to be as weak as your district partner."

He can see anger burning in her eyes. "Is that a compliment?"

"Don't flatter yourself, I still don't like you." He pauses and he smirks as much as he physically can and he stalks over to her. "What's your name?"

She shrugs so playfully. "I don't see why I should tell you. And how does you not liking me affect me in any way?" Once he gets with a few metres she has to take a step back. Talk about a chink in her armour.

"You have to be liked to get in our pack."

She laughs and smiles like it's the funniest thing she's ever heard. Cato doesn't like the way she's so dismissive of him like she doesn't care. Everyone should care about him as he's the biggest competition any of these tributes are going to face. "You're kidding me? I wouldn't want to be in your group anyway, regardless of what you think I can do." She pauses and he folds his arms and tilts his head up with a smirk on his face. "I did it because I don't want to be written off right now. I've got a lot to prove and besides, seeing a Career look surprised and shocked made my day."

He carries on approaching and she moves back until she hits the wall. She winces in pain as her back makes contact with the cold surface. He's a metre away until he closes the gap to centimetres, revelling in the fact that he's doing this to her. He unfolds his arms and looks down at the lowlife _thing_ that is a human. A poor one at that. "Just as scared as I thought."

"Would I really be scared if I'd thrown that axe at you?"

She's determined not to lose, he likes this. It's a quirk that he likes from people; it will make her death more enjoyable. "What's your name?" He puts his feet on top of hers to corner her completely. He pushes down hard just to hurt her and disturb her.

"Willow." Fear is so eminent in her voice, it's hilarious to him.

He likes making her feel helpless as he can see it on her pretty little face. She needs to be saved, but no-one's there to stop him. The next part of his plan comes into force and he leans in to her left ear. "Listen here _Willow_. I can break your neck with my bare hands so let's get these creases sorted out between us. You try and defy me again or make me look stupid and I won't hesitate to go for you first at the Cornucopia. You understand me?"

He deliberately caresses her ear with his lips. He doesn't want her to forget him.

But she does the same thing back to him and it's almost like she's kissing his cheek hundreds of times as her lips drag across. She reaches the skin just before his ear and he can feel his blood boil. Her voice is a silky smooth whisper. "And if you think for one second that I'm going to let you walk over me then you've got another thing coming, because I won't hesitate to put an axe through your skull." She pulls her head back and the corner of her lips graze his cheek again and suddenly he feels desire. _Temptation_. He wants to kiss her to get a reaction from her.

He doesn't like what's going through his mind.

He also doesn't want to acknowledge it but he likes Willow's spark and the way she plays the confidence game.

She puts her head against the wall and smiles at him, it's fake and it appears that she's teasing him. He has to take a step back so he can glare at her. Then he hears other tributes leaving the canteen so he leaves her to it. He goes and destroys countless amounts of dummies and practically ignores Clove until he decides to try and unnerve the little bitch again, this time standing next to her at the archery station. Being honest, she's shit at it. But she doesn't even acknowledge him either.

He _fucking_ hates her.

{-.-}

The group practice is even worse. He gets distracted by her and her green eyes and gets _hit _by a foam pole and a half interested trainer. He wants revenge because that stupid slut from 7 distracted him. Even Glimmer doesn't distract him as much as Willow does, and the girl from 1 is practically asking for it each time he speaks to her.

In the elevator after training Willow absent-mindedly stands next to him. She doesn't even notice him until she pulls her hair that she's just pulled out of her plait. Her hair is a sun bleached light brown and is thick and wavy. He pulls a lock just as she tries to pull it up into a ponytail because he doesn't like to be ignored. Even by someone like her.

Their eyes meet. She looks rattled. She pulls the lock out of his fingers and they touch ever so briefly. Her fingers are long and elegant, completely unsuited to the hard labour she probably does at home in District 7.

He gets a little closer to her, moving his lips against her ear again. Cato just wants to scare her, to haunt her. He wants to get under her skin so badly. "It's a shame really, because when I snap your pretty little neck I'll have nothing to play with anymore."

She winces at pretty. He finds it funny to see a weakness in her. "It's amusing to see a _tough_ girl like you blush. I bet when I get you at the Cornucopia you'll be begging for mercy."

The elevator stops at his floor, but he wants to leave a lasting impression. He remembers her fall and pushes her back as he leaves.

He hopes he's hurt her.

{-.-}

Cato tries to get her out of his head. He trains so fucking hard that night, he does hundreds of sit ups, press up and god knows what else to distract his mind. Then whilst regaining his breath in a separated garden on top of the Training Centre, he hears the lift doors open. He sees her exit and stand by the rails looking out on to the Capitol.

There's no restrictions up here. No trainers to shout or to tell you off. He can do as he damn well wants. Cato goes out of his area and stands a way away from her, trying to urge himself to go forward. He's like a love struck 12 year old (not that he'd admit this). He knows he shouldn't even have given her a second thought but it's just so fun to play with her and to annoy her. Then he sees her try and climb over the railing; it's a bizarre scene for him to watch and he doesn't want her to jump. Regardless of if there's a force field.

It's human instinct after all.

"This is proof that without a doubt you're scared."

She turns to him, wearing a silky blue blouse which covers her shape a little more than the training t-shirt but those tight pants make her figure look _gorgeous_. He can't believe he's thinking these things about her and he fights the urge to batter his own face in. Her hair is in a loose bun which doesn't really suit her. He wants to take it out and run his hands through her hair but he wants to stop thinking about her. Since when has anyone that wasn't or him or his family been on his mind?

_Never_, that's when.

"Do you think I'm that idiotic? Besides what are you doing up here? Isn't this place a little too calm for someone like you?"

"I was training, _actually_. And besides, you're idiotic enough to make me look weak _again_."

But she's quick to respond. "You made yourself look weak."

He's livid. He hates her and her petty comebacks and the way that she always gets to him. He fucking hates her with all of his guts regardless of what a part of him may feel. He's in a whole lot of denial as he hates his thoughts, even as going as far to say that he hates himself. Cato's been trained to be emotionless, and he's always let his anger get to him.

"What's the matter _Cato_? Annoyed you have to wait days to kill me?"

It's the first time she ever days his name upon those full lips of hers. It sounds _right_; her voice is mocking and could be sultry if he squints hard enough. But it's not like the way Glimmer says his name when she pouts and wants him to help her. Willow has put _feeling_ into it.

He loses control.

He charges at her, picking her up by the collar of her shirt and forces her against a brick wall. She's wincing in pain yet she's still trying to look as defiant as possible. He watches every flinch she makes when he growls at her. "I could kill you right now if I wanted. Bash your head against the wall until your brain is mush or I could choke you until your lungs can't find any more air. I don't care what consequences wait for me, because it's worth it just to _shut you up_."

She too is angry; he can feel it in the way that she's breathing. Her lungs rattle with heavy breaths. "Then what's stopping you from doing it now? Show me then, what you're capable of. Show me the death _you_ want me to suffer."

He wants to kill her but a part of him just can't do it. He thinks for a second on what to do and so decides that scaring her is a whole lot better. He takes a hand to her throat and draws a line across it slowly with his index finger. She's squirming and shaking and he's enjoying watching her face change into one that reflects pure fear. The smirk he already has gets even bigger, regardless of her trying to dig her nails into his biceps. He doesn't give a fuck because he's enjoying this way too much.

He snarls at her through enjoyment and anger, he sounds a little calmer though. "Glimmer claimed you as her kill at the Cornucopia. Now I'll have to change that, won't I princess? You'll be _my_ kill."

She pauses as he can see her face redden with her own anger; a spark that could create a full scale inferno. "It's too bad you haven't done that yet huh? Still too scared to kill me?"

Willow's drawn blood but he still doesn't care. "I think it'd be better to let the Capitol watch it. They love a good show. It's a shame though, because feisty girls are the best to play with."

He smiles at her as he can feel shivers run through her body. _Oh this will be fun._ He puts his right hand to her cheek and he moves his other to her tied up hair. He pulls a few strands free. His anger subsides yet he feels as if these actions are wrong. _What am I doing this? To scare her, _he reminds himself;_ she looks and is so helpless when she's scared._

"You look better with your hair down, princess. You should wear it like that more."

"Go die." She retaliates with so much venom. He _loves_ it.

He laughs before he lets go and steps away from her. His job of scaring her is complete and he just can't wait to see her die by his hand in the arena. "I think that's a compliment."

Their eyes lock before she speaks _goddamn_ confidently. "It's nice to know that you find me so attractive, _boy_."

Wait... _what_?

Her spirit still burns. She walks away from him to the elevator and after she presses a button the door starts to close. Then it's perplexing because she blows him a fucking kiss so sarcastically he can feel the urge to hit something, _anything_.

She's then gone; the elevator consuming her. Cato hits the wall with his right hand and growls like an animal. _I thought I'd won. I'd thought I had something over her, the little slut._

{-.-}

That night Cato doesn't sleep because he can't get her out of his head.

{-.-}

Training goes by and sleep seems to come back to him. Willow isolates herself and he doesn't think he hears her talk at all. She sits alone at lunch and as soon as she's done she goes back into the Training Room. The boy from her district tries to talk to her once but she puts her hand up and walks away from him. He even tries grabbing her arm but she pulls free and her anger ridden eyes make him leave her alone. It's hysterical to watch but he feels possessive when this boy touches her. He doesn't know why he's afraid of this kid _touching_ her when he could be younger than Willow. She's not interested in him but her lack of words does worry him.

He doesn't like her not talking.

Cato takes out his anger on the boy from 7, accusing him of stealing his knife. He half expects Willow to come and save him but she stands there watching. She then carries on whatever she's doing and Cato is physically pulled from the room by Peacekeepers.

In the latter part of the afternoon session they go do another giant test; an obstacle course. Cato does well, as does Willow. She's good at the monkey bars and her sprinting skills are also good. He expects that they're in the top five. Once this is over normal training resumes but whenever he watches her throw axes she misses. When he turns away he hears the metal hit the foam and he knows she's done well.

He knows he shouldn't worry, but he does.

{-.-}

"Earth to Cato, you're up."

Clove's just left her private training session with a sheen of sweat on her forehead. She stands just in front of where he's sitting and there's a smirk on her face which suggests that she knows what's up with him. To be fair every one of the Careers have noticed that he's rattled by something and it's just that Clove has figured out what. She nudges her District partner before he finally comes to reality from wherever he was. He nods to her before he stands up and walks into the room, polite to the Gamemakers before he smashes and maims any dummy he can see. Every one of them is that girl, that _stupid girl_ from District 7.

{-.-}

She gets a nine for her training score, Clove is fuming because they're on the same level. However Cato is more miffed at the fact that the girl from District 12 has got an 11. It seems that everyone is on his kill list at the moment.

Glimmer also fumes when she arrives at the queue for the interviews probably because she's been shown up after countless years of training. Just to make the situation a whole lot funnier she looks like a street walker but no-one will say it. Clove laughs cruelly at her and obviously, Glimmer doesn't notice.

"I saw her and she looks ridiculous." She bitches with a vicious tone to her voice. "How the hell can she get a score like that? She _missed_ your head after all."

He wants to tell her to shut up but doesn't. He knows he's too polite with this _thing_.

Clove breathes in sharply from behind him and it's then that he realises that Willow has indeed arrived to join the queue. She looks radiant; a nude strapless dress clings to her now slightly healthier looking form. It shimmers under the light and her hair curled and down. She's not been tarted up like Glimmer, she's been made to look like she's famous. Her stylist leaves her to it and the pair look at each other.

Before he knows it he realises he's smiling at her.

She walks to her place and he mentally slaps himself because he's a fucking weakling. He focuses on his interview and mentally preparing himself for it. After he's had it he knows it went fine but Caesar's question of _how to improve_ feels like a kick in the teeth.

Once back in the downstairs of the Training Centre he hovers with Enobaria and Brutus surveying the competition from afar. Clove, however demands to go with them upstairs so obviously they follow her because she _whines all the time_. He watches Willow's interview and she's charming. It's hard to believe that the girl who's an annoying bitch (_Glimmer _or_ Clove, _because at the moment they're both equally pissing him off) and this woman (_her_) are the same person.

When she finishes she comes in and her team hug her and talk to her. Her District partner's interview is shit so as soon as he finishes he gets escorted by Johanna Mason (an idol of his, actually) and the silly Capitol escort to their flat. Willow goes to the back of the room and leans against a wall, watching the TV from a distance. He spots Glimmer and Marvel sat side by side on the sofa and her hand is on his thigh. There's no doubt in Cato's mind as to what they'll be doing tonight.

He goes over to Willow but keeps his distance. Only one day until the Games; he may as well have some fun.

"That wasn't bad." He whispers as he leans against the wall

She's suspicious, he can tell. "Thanks."

"I mean it."

She narrows her eyes at him again before she continues to watch the interviews. As does he, but he's not really paying an awful lot of attention. There's a little girl from 11 and a hulking mass of a boy from 11 who Cato can't wait to fight. Then the atmosphere in the room changes completely as the Girl on Fire goes onto the stage and _spin spin spins_ like an absolute idiot. Cato can feel himself tense because he knows the audience loved her more than they loved him. Then her District partner comes on stage and appears to be a nice guy. Then he declares his love for his District partner.

Cato doesn't just snap, he blows up. "Stupid little shits stealing away the attention." He growls to himself. He walks to the elevators and presses the button for the roof. He wants to be alone to calm the fuck down and he needs to do it soon otherwise he'll be like a bull in a china shop. He goes and grips the handrail at the back so tightly like it's their necks. He can imagine squeezing the life out of them and-

"Cato are you ok?"

That _girl_. Willow_fucking_Rothhas followed him. She walks to his left and out of the corner of his eyes he studies her. She's actually being genuine, but he's not the sort of person to just accept it. He wants to make her fear him because she should do. She shouldn't be following him like this! He needs to take out his anger and to scare her. How... _perfect_.

In seconds he shoves her against the elevator wall so powerfully he thinks for a moment that he's killed her. However her face still bares emotion and he's millimetres from hers. He can feel her breathing because he's pressed up against her body. He cups her face and lets his fingertips go through the roots of her hair.

"Cato, let go of me." _Oh she's so scared. _But she says his name and he doesn't want to lose it again like the last time. But when she says his name... he doesn't even know what to think. Cato finds this absolutely hysterical, he really does. He finds so much pleasure in hurting her and making her fearful of every action he does. He moves his right hand from her hair to her face, stroking her cheek in a _softly softly_ approach. Her skin is soft, actually, although he tries not to think about that. His thumb stretches out and runs over her bottom lip. Again it's soft. That temptation is there again, he wants to kiss her to get a reaction from her. She's shivering and to think that he's done this to her; he revels in her reaction.

"Why did you follow me?" He asks.

Even as she talks he strokes her full bottom lip. He's captivated by her. "I... I don't know."

He loses it again and growls at her because he wants her to admit how much she's fearful of him. Cato even moves his hand from her lip to her shoulders and grips her so hard because he wants to threaten her into oblivion. "Have you come to laugh at me?"

She shakes her head a little, fear has overwhelmed her usually composed face. "What? No! Why would I laugh at you?"

_Why would I at laugh at you? _It's possibly the most stupid or innocent thing he's ever heard_._ The elevator door opens and Cato practically drags her outside with him. He shoves her against a wall and it's nostalgic of the previous time that they were up here. The time where he really got under her skin. She struggles. Willow is a fighter and he tries to give her credit for that; but it's not going to work. He grips her hair tighter in response and pressed himself fully against her so she's hopelessly trapped.

He shouts at her again and she squirms instead of fights. Willow Roth is not determined and feisty anymore. "Those District 12 _scum_ showed _me_ up! Fire Girl first of all gets an _eleven_ then _Loverboy_ gets all of the sponsors by declaring his _love_ for her!"

In this tiny voice she speaks up, but he doesn't want to hear his name on her lips again. He doesn't want to hear her and her stupid begs or pleads. "Calm down Ca-"

"_Don't you dare tell me to calm down_!" He roars his respond at her, moving his head closer to hers just to get the full effect of her fear. Her eyes are so full of it and her expression is priceless. It's just now that he's done this he wants to take it further. He wants to scare her more.

"Help." How pitiful. He wants her spirit to break, he really does. She looks straight at him and surely, she must be aware of his plans? She starts to shout. "Help! Hel-"

Cato succumbs to temptation.

Her shouts are silenced when he presses his lips against hers. She's frozen, absolutely frozen with fear and he starts to think that he's done it; he's broken the girl with axe into hundreds of little pieces. He makes sure he's rough, but when the instinct inside of him forces his tongue into her mouth he thinks he's gone way too far. _Why am I thinking this? _He's wanted to break her so badly and now he's got it. But a part of him regrets all of this; being so forceful and horrible to her.

Then he realises that the kiss means _something_.

She starts to kiss back. This isn't how it's meant to be. She moves her arms underneath his blazer and she's just as passionate back, maybe more so. The kiss carries on for too long and at one point he swears he hears a half suppressed moan in her throat.

He has to pull away, he just has to because he's already gone way too far. Cato looks down into those vivid green eyes of hers and realises that he's attracted to her. He can't allow this, but he can taunt her with it. He sees her gulp and her arms let go of his back and return to her side. With that major trump card he can _fucking leave her alone_ and move on to kill her in the arena. He whispers to her in an attempt to scare her. He confesses to her without even having seconds to plan out his speech. "As you rightly assumed the other day, I do find you attractive. It's just a shame that I'll have to kill you."

She flushes red. His speech is well received to say the least. He enjoys playing with her too much and he tries to push back the simple idea that their kiss actually means something. He eyes her frightened (yet somehow still innocently pretty) face before he realises that he could have taken her first kiss. _How thrilling_. That instinct, that animalistic instinct to go in for the kill is urging him to stake his claim on her more. That instinct is telling him to break her. It's what he's been taught at the Academy, where he trained for the Games. But whilst there he was basically taught to not be human. Emotion is weakness.

He'll exploit her weakness.

It takes him a second to sum up the courage to do what he wants to do. When he does he does it quickly, moving his head to her neck. He presses his lips against the soft flesh. It's not just one kiss he gives, but many because he loses control of himself. His aims become blurred as her chest heaves with deep breaths. To boot those shivers he often gives her resurface.

He knows he hears a quiet gasp at one point, making him laugh into her neck. He works his way to the back of his neck; her soft hair tickles him slightly. Just before her hair line he loses himself in the moment and bites. Hard. She growls in pain and he suddenly snaps back into the reality as to what he's done.

He removes himself from her neck and brings his face so their noses are touching. He stares into her eyes and he can tell that she's unnerved. "Thanks for calming me down sweetheart." He smirks at what he decides to be his kill. "But it's now official that you're mine to play with, princess. You've got the mark to prove it."

When she shoves him away he gives up because he knows that he's won. Cato has absolutely _destroyed_ her there. Her hair is slightly messy (_but suits her_, he adds subconsciously) but her make-up is intact. She's still somewhat pretty.

He decides to be a gentleman, also just to piss her off. He's always seeking a reaction from her for some reason. He can't quite figure out why. "Let me take you back to your flat."

She walks to the elevator and presses the button in order to bring it up. He follows and there's nothing but silence between them. He hopes that she's frightened. When the doors finally slide open the pair enters and stand beside each other, facing straight ahead. He notes that she glances to him every now and again with nothing but a blank expression.

"You're not killing me tomorrow." Her voice has been changed into something so quiet and weak he has to hide his laugh for seconds.

Somehow it escapes his lips anyway, forcing its way out of his throat and into the airwaves around him. "I obviously will."

Then her words change everything for him. His perceptions, ideologies, _everything_ changes.

"You've created a relationship between us Cato and I just know that I'm in your head now. You won't be able to do it however much you _fantasise_ and _want_ to be able to kill me."

The elevator stops at the floor for the District 7 tributes and she looks at him. Willow then walks out and turns back as if she's got more to say. "If you corner me and have me at your mercy, it'll make us more interesting to sponsors if you don't kill me anyway."

She turns away, the door closes and Cato is left with nothing but his own rambled thoughts to accompany him.

{-.-}

He doesn't sleep very well. He doesn't know whether it's all due to _her_ or the Games. He gets up early so her can so some sit-ups before his escort gives him his clothes for the arena. He's ready to go after a quick shower, and he bolts down breakfast. He was born ready for the Games.

Brutus takes him to the hovercraft that will take all of the tributes to the arena. He instructs Cato with what he already knows, and once they part and he gets into the hovercraft he's not the first there. About a quarter of the fodder are there. Willow is too; she sits by Peacekeepers with her eyes transfixed on the floor. He takes a seat in the middle of the row opposite, hoping to catch her eye to unnerve her but she doesn't even flinch.

Those green eyes of hers are hollow. There's nothing there.

It's strange for Cato, the satisfaction he craved in breaking her doesn't come back around. He's not satisfied at all. Actually, he's annoyed at himself for doing this to her. A peacekeeper comes round to inject a tracker in his arm and soon after all of the other tributes have theirs done the hovercraft takes off to the arena.

They land minutes later; Cato is escorted to his launch room with her on his mind. He's trying to override it with tactics, thoughts on the Games and how to kill people. He's trying to work out what arena it'll be this year. Once he's shown into his launch room he's happy that no stylist will come and bother him. He wanted to be alone, as did Clove so they could prepare and think to themselves instead of having some idiot tell them what they should do. He sees a burgundy plastic coat on a hanger and he goes over and puts it on. Then he spots the metal plate that will see him into the arena. He goes and stands on it.

"_Twenty seconds." _A computerised voice says.

He tries to think of tactics. He thinks of the ways that he wants to kill that girl from 7. He thinks of home.

"_Ten seconds."_

He thinks of his mother, all alone with his younger sister and brother. He's happy that his father died now so they all can't get beaten up while he isn't there. He's happy that they're safe when he's not there. Cato wants to do them proud.

A clear glass cylinder entraps him. He smirks ready for him to be taken into the arena. He's brutal, bloody Cato; killing machine from District 2. He has to win.

The plate starts to rise and the breeze is the first thing he notices. As land comes into his view he wants to laugh so much because things just aren't looking up for him.

A _forest_. The arena is in a _fucking forest_.

"Willow Roth, you lucky bitch." He murmurs.

{-.-}

**enter shikari** – _anything can happen in the next half hour_

{-.-}

**Thoughts? I'm really unsure of this, I really am. It's hard for me to write but I owe it to you guys for being awesome. I wanted to practice my third person writing anyway, so this is perfect for me in that respect. Updates on this? To be honest, my exams are coming up so I'm not sure when I can do it next. Oh and updates also depend at where we are in the story. **

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**wearethelightff**

**xox**


End file.
